


All Crows are Grey at Night

by TheWritingRaccoon158



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, I'm Still Bad At Tagging, Multi, Voyeurism, also I don't want to spoil the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingRaccoon158/pseuds/TheWritingRaccoon158
Summary: „So“, he began, sipping at his coffee, frowning slightly when the bitter fluid ran down his throat, “you tell me you just want to… watch?”“Yeah”, she answered, without losing a single bit of her composure, eyes fixated onto the handsome grey-haired man sitting at the opposite side of the cafeteria table. “Just watch.”“You know this is a pretty odd request”, he gave back with calm voice, a nearly visible smile tugging at the side of his lips.“But you don’t seem entirely averse”, she retorted with a playful smirk, then she took a sip from her coffee while she lifted her gaze from his dark brown eyes. He stood silent for a moment, then he let out a small huffed laugh.“I’ll… consider it."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... this came up my mind a while ago and I needed to write it down, but I'm not quite sure what will happen in later chapters...  
> Does anyone even want to read something like this? (｡ﾉω＼｡)ﾟ
> 
> As always, english is not my first languagne, so please be gentle :)
> 
> |_・)

„So“, he began, sipping at his coffee, frowning slightly when the bitter fluid ran down his throat, “you tell me you just want to… watch?”

“Yeah”, She answered, without losing a single bit of her composure, eyes fixated onto the handsome grey-haired man sitting at the opposite side of the cafeteria table. “Just watch.”

“You know this is a pretty odd request”, he gave back with calm voice, a nearly visible smile tugging at the side of his lips.

“But you don’t seem entirely averse”, she retorted with a playful smirk, then she took a sip from her coffee while she lifted her gaze from his dark brown eyes. He stood silent for a moment, then he let out a small huffed laugh.

“I’ll… consider it", he finally answered, emptying his cup in one go. “You understand I have to talk about this with my… partner.”

“Sure”, she gave back, nodding in agreement. “It’s perfectly okay if he doesn’t want to, though. No pressure.”

“Fine”, he replied, smiling softly at her for a moment, then he cleared his throat and looked around, cheeks blushing just a tiny bit.

Sure, asking someone to watch them during intercourse was a quite weird request, not to mention asking a gay couple of the opposite gender to let her observe them during what would be the most private thing on earth. Someone else would surely would recommend Ana to a good psychiatrist, but not Sugawara.

No, he _felt_ different, and Ana’s instinct had never failed her.

She had examined the handsome man closely during the last half year, watched his soft movements and listened to his words, carefully selected whenever he dared to speak up in class. They shared a few courses at college, both currently applying for a teacher’s position, and Ana had a hard time concentrating whenever he was around.

Not because she had fallen for him.

This was different.

Sugawara was good-looking, nearly too good for his own sake, but Ana soon realized that there was something else beside his looks that fascinated her; as if she was able to see behind the nice façade, deep into his soul were he hides the most colorful, kinky secrets from anyone else besides his partner. He seemed to be always calm, collected, nice, and overall aware of his surroundings, but Ana knew very well what he tried to conceal. She saw how his fingers curled when their history professor casually talked about the Marquis the Sade, known for his tendency to violent sexual behavior. Ana noticed how he dug his fingernails into the wooden table when they had been told about Da Vinci’s relationship with a younger male during his late years. And she noticed how Sugawara’s breath nearly came to a hold when they watched a documentary about the multitude of women Casanova had seduced during his lifetime.

Yes, Sugawara would be the one, the one she would finally ask about what surely was one of her darkest fantasies that evolved during the last few years. She wanted to watch, nothing more, nothing less. Wanted to watch a male couple sharing their most intimate moments, and she simply wanted to be a spectator, no touching, no hard feelings.

No, not out of simple curiosity, there would be a sheer endless amount of gay porn movies out there to dam this simple urge. No, she wanted to be there, share a room with the couple, wanted to feel their passion and arousal first-hand, wanted to see them shiver and tremble and fall apart. As soon as Ana realized Sugawara was gay she felt a reassuring warmth crawling up her spine, knowing that he would be the one she would finally ask for it, as she felt they were just _alike_.

And that he had spent his lunch break with her to actually talk about the matter made her feel like her desire wouldn’t stay a mere fantasy if she’d just hit the right buttons.


	2. Chapter 2

“Quit talking around the bushes, Koushi”, Daichi bragged, watching his boyfriend with a frown on his forehead. “Just tell me what you want.”  
Sugawara sighed, nearly unable to tell Daichi about the offer he was presented today. He shifted his weight, nestled at his toenails and blushed a bit when he thought about the things he wanted to say.   
“It’s not like I want it”, he stated after sighing again, “But it’s also not like I don’t want it.”  
“I absolutely don’t know what you want to say”, Daichi answered, cupping his boyfriend’s blushing cheeks into his hands while smiling gently, which comforted Sugawara in a way he didn’t quite expect. “Use words everyone understands, and just say it, please. I’m a grown-up man, I can handle a few things by myself.”  
Sugawara tried to avoid Daichi’s gentle gaze when the words finally left his mouth.  
“There’s… someone, who asked if they… you know, well… I-if they could just – just watch, nothing more! There’s n-no touching or something like that, just… dear god – well, watching, while we… have… sweet time…?” He mumbled the last words into Daichi’s tight grip, but he didn’t need to talk further for his boyfriend to understand.   
“You want to tell me that there’s someone who likes to watch while were having sex?”, Daichi summarized Sugawara’s stuttering with sharp outlines, and the other one winced, hearing those words from his boyfriend without any restraint. “Did I understand that right?”  
Sugawara nodded, cheeks burning with heat. Even if it originally wasn’t his suggestion at all, he felt as if it was his duty to defend the idea of being watched. Torn between two feelings he wasn’t sure what outweighs the other: on the one hand it embarrassed him to the utmost that even thinking about Ana’s proposition made his heart flutter and lung clench, but on the other hand… it aroused him way more than he’d like to admit at this point – the observer being a man or a woman didn’t matter.   
Daichi showed him a tender smile.  
“Oh boy”, he hummed, “You’re so sweet to nearly everyone, really. If I weren’t there to watch out for your pretty ass you would’ve been kidnapped by now. But, Koushi… I don’t want to share you with another man.”  
Sugawara blinked at his significant other, smiling shyly.   
“And… well, yeah, what about… a woman?”  
Daichi raised one of his eyebrows in surprise.   
“You’re not into women”, he stated firmly.  
“But you are”, Sugawara retorted, eyes darting onto the ground and back to his boyfriend, “and I’m… interested.”  
Suddenly Daichi presented him a smirk, and Sugawara blushed even more, cheeks and ears hot and aching. “I didn’t know you had that kind of fantasy”, he explained, eyeing his boyfriend with a smug grin.   
“I didn’t!”, Sugawara blurted out, “Not… until she mentioned it.”  
Daichi was taxing Sugawara in silence, tried to examine if the woman he was talking about would be worth the hassle. Then, finally, he let out a faint sigh.   
“Fine, Koushi”, he stated, softly kissing Sugawara’s forehead, “tell me about the woman who apparently made you bi.”  
“Don’t say it like that!”, Sugawara replied with an awkwardly high voice while squinnying his eyes. “It’s not gonna be like some kind of threesome…!”  
“I know, I know”, Daichi replied with a broad smile, softly grabbing his boyfriend’s hands. “But it’s still a very intimate topic. I’d like to get to know her beforehand.”  
“W-why?”, Suga stammered, “I’d be more comfortable with a stranger than someone I’m friends with.” Suga cringed by the choice of his own words, and Daichi showed him another broad grin.  
“'Cause I want to see what kind of person she is”, Daichi responded. “Men and Women think differently about intimacy. Maybe were heading straight onto inviting a loony into our bedroom.”   
“I don’t think she is”, Sugawara remarked, and a sudden urge to defend his fellow student named Ana slinked into his awareness.  
“How can you be sure?”, Daichi asked, narrowing his eyebrows in doubt. “Sometimes you're too naïve towards strangers. People’s minds are deep and dark, and you’re not able to assess what kind of skeletons’re in their closet. See, our neighbor could be a serial killer and we will never know.”  
“The ninety year old lady with the cute, little sausage dog?”, Suga retorted, smirking, “I don’t believe so.”  
“You know what I mean”, Daichi responded with a pout, pulling Sugawara closer, wrapping his strong arms around his smaller boyfriend’s waist. “I don’t want to navigate our relationship into a catastrophe because of a dumb, hormone-driven decision.”  
Sugawara sighed softly, let his hands wander around Daichi’s muscular neck, fingers brushing through his hairline.  
“And, let’s be true”, Daichi remarked, smirking, “I’m most certainly not the only one who thinks you’re attractive. if I would be a pervert in search of a victim to hide inside my basement I would’ve kidnap you without a second thought. ”  
“Oh, you’re such a romantic”, Sugawara purred, softly caressing his boyfriend’s nape with his fingertips. “Always saying such sweet things to me…!”  
Sugawara drew Daichi into a long, tender kiss, more a sign of strong, honest affection than blazing passion.   
“Okay”, Daichi admitted after breaking the kiss, “I give her a chance. But I want to meet her in person.”  
Sugawara nodded with a relieved smile, pulling his boyfriend into another kiss, thoughts already trailing towards the next day, wondering how much blushing a human being would be able to endure without fainting.


	3. Chapter 3

“Do you have a minute?”  
Sugawara was leaning down, nearly whispering into her ear, wearing his polite signature smile. Feeling his soft breath against her ear made Ana shiver just the slightest bit, but Sugawara doesn’t seem to notice. She nodded, and followed him through the corridors, down the staircase and onto the sunlit campus, where some students were already scattered around the concrete walls and wooden benches. Some even decided to lay down at the lawn, although it was just the beginning of May, and the grass was still cold and damp with morning dew.  
“Alright, what do you wanna talk about?”, she asked when they sat down at a bench where no one was able to eavesdrop. Sugawara showed her a slightly confused smile, as he had expected that she would come straight to the point, as there was nearly nothing else the two of them would have to discuss.  
“Well, y-you know, about… the request you made yesterday.”  
“Oh”, Ana gave back, eyes shining bright with curiosity. “What did he say?” Her casual manner almost made him forget what this was about, as she currently gave the impression that they had just talked about the upcoming exams yesterday, and not about the fact that she wanted to watch the two men having sex.  
“My… partner said, he would consider it”, Sugawara gave back, and Ana gave out a small chuckle. “What’s wrong?”  
“You’re always addressing him as ‘your partner’”, she explained, smiling at him, “sounds like you own some kind of law firm.”  
Sugawara felt a smile pinching at the side of his lips. He was surprised about the casual behavior of the woman sitting next to him. When he greeted her this morning he feared there would be at least some kind of weird atmosphere, but she greeted him as if they hadn’t talked about his sex life the day before at all.  
As if nothing was out of the ordinary.  
Maybe this could work.  
“My… boyfriend, he… has just one condition beforehand”, Sugawara explained, “he wants to get to know you.”  
“Oh, that’s cool”, Ana replied almost immediately, smiling at the much too tense Sugawara. How is she even able to be so collected?  
“He wants to make sure that you… are made for this kind of situation”, he awkwardly informed her, and she nodded in agreement.  
“I get it”, she gave back, “he wants to see if I’m able to keep sex and feelings apart.”  
Sugawara shrugged, hearing her talk about this _damn_ _embarrassing_ things so casually. _She and Daichi would make a perfect couple_ he thought, and felt his skin heat up with excitement.  
But why?  
He wasn’t even into girls, so why did his body feel like it was on fire right now?  
“I can tell you, I do”, she explained, smiling at him as if she was talking about the weather, “But I understand if you want to convince yourselves of it, as this is… not a very casual request.”  
“Yeah”, Sugawara gave back, “so, we want to take you out to the movies, and maybe eat something at our place to… get to know you a bit?”  
“That sounds nice”, Ana replied, green eyes fixated onto his chocolate brown ones. “But I pay for myself.”  
“No, you most clearly wouldn’t”, Sugawara gave back politely, hand unconsciously brushing over her knee. “Daichi wouldn’t let you, he’s the one suggesting the whole get-to-know-you-thing, so don’t try to stop him from inviting you.”  
Ana gave out a small chuckle.  
“You really found yourselves a true gentlemen”, she stated, smiling at Sugawara, whose ears blushed hearing this. He quickly cleared his throat.  
“Friday? At seven, in front of the cinema?”  
Ana nodded , smiling all over. Then they wandered back into the classroom, talking about the last lesson as if nothing big had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Sugawara was sure he never felt that special kind of nervousness in his life before. Sure, his coming out was nothing but nerve-wrecking, and the whole dilemma about confessing to Daichi in High School after they had been friends for what seemed to be ages was even worse. But this situation was a whole new level of unpredictable, weird, and overall nothing he could ever be prepared for.

His palms were sweaty when the red headed girl caught his eye, approaching the two men with a sweet, broad smile. He gave Daichi a short nudge, nodding into Ana’s direction when she was already in hearing range.

“Hey, Sugawara-kun”, she greeted him, and while he wasn’t able to even move a toe she decided to give him a quick hug before she did the same with the broad shouldered stranger next to him.

“Nice to meet you”, she said, smiling at him. “Nomura Ana.”

“Sawamura Daichi”, he gave back, as politely as Daichi was able to, and before any awkward silence could befell the three of them Sugawara gestured them to walk into the cinema.

After they bought their tickets (at Daichi’s charge, of course) they slowly wandered towards the cinema hall, fell into light chatter about the movie they were about to watch.

“So… is Sci-Fi your thing?”, Daichi asked, glancing at Ana while Sugawara had undertook the task to get them some popcorn. Ana nodded.

“You kidding? Of course”, she answered with a smile, suddenly seeming as excited as a kid. “I can’t remember the times I had watched the first Alien movie.”

“Oh, me too”, he replied in slight astonishment. “Did you watch Prometheus last year?”

“Oh yes, two times”, she answered, smiling broadly. “You?”

“Just once”, he replied while Sugawara came back with a medium sized cup of popcorn, already chewing on some of them.

“You look like you get along fine”, he stated with no ulterior motives, smiling slightly relieved, and Daichi nodded, eyes glued onto Ana.

“Yeah”, he replied, “seems we got ourselves a Sci-Fi nerd.”

“Hey, you’re no better!”, she retorted, smiling broadly, picking two of the sugary sweets out of the cup in Sugawara’s hands. Something inside Sugawara cringed hearing this; as if the two of them went for an experimental walk with a dog they wanted to adopt. He tried to ignore the thought about the reason why they had met in the first place and walked behind the other two (still talking about Star Wars) into the cinema hall. As he was no such huge fan like his significant other he just listened to their talk about the films they had watched, music they were into and games they had played, and Sugawara felt a reassuring relieve crawling into his mind, seeing them get along that easily. He almost felt a bit like the third wheel when Ana and Daichi had talked for nearly twenty minutes during the whole bus ride towards their home, laughed and bumped their arms together unconditionally while grinning broadly about what the other one had said.

While Sugawara was busy with preparing Dinner Daichi showed Ana around in the small flat the two men had shared since the beginning of college. Sugawara noticed the strange familiarity between his boyfriend and the girl, chatting and joking with each other like they hadn't met a mere couple of hours before, and Sugawara frowned, hearing the concerns Daichi had had a few days ago; that the experiment would maybe be a bad idea, that this would affect their relationship in a way they both wouldn't expect.

What if Daichi would slip away from Sugawara’s grasp? What if the girl that they intend to invite into their most intimate territory was about to snatch his partner away? A shiver ran down Sugawara's spine when he imagined Daichi, kissing and hugging a woman Sugawara had originally introduced him to. But when his boyfriend began kissing his neck, trailing his fingers down his sides the thoughts vanished as fast as they had built.

“D-Daichi”, Sugawara muttered, surprised by his boyfriend’s sudden advances, stopped cutting the onions he was about to toss into the pan first. 

“Don’t worry, Ana’s in the bathroom”, the older boy hummed into Sugawara’s ear, slowly, carefully swaying him from side to side.

“And?”, Sugawara replied, trying to ignore Daichi’s warm breath against his ear. “what do you think?”

“She’s great”, he replied without hesitation, let his hands crawl around Sugawara’s waist. “Great sense of humor, and it’s easy to talk to her. Too bad she only wants to watch.”

“Daichi!” Sugawara swirled around, knife cluttering at the table, eyes wide in agitation.

“Just kidding”, the other one replied, snorting out a laugh seeing his boyfriend being that shocked. “Oh, come on, that was a joke.”

“I didn’t sound like one”, Sugawara retorted with a pout, already turning back onto his onions when Daichi grabbed his waist, pulling him tight onto his own body.

“Koushi”, he hummed while gazing into his boyfriend’s dark brown eyes, “there’s no one in the whole wide world that could ever replace you. Don’t tell me you believe anything else.”

Sugawara’s pout lifted when he shrug his head slightly.

“No”, he murmured, wanted to add something to it when his words came out muffled against his boyfriends mouth. Daichi’s soft lips made Sugawara almost instantly forget each and any riddiculous protest he might have had in mind, and he let himself fall into the kiss and into Daichi’s strong, muscular arms. He let his lips wander down at Daichi’s defined jawline, placed small, soft pecks against his rough skin, up until he was kissing the spot beneath his ear while Daichi let out a nearly audible, heart fluttering hum.

“Seems I’m not the only one turned on by the thought of being watched”, he whispered seductively into Daichi’s ear when he felt his boyfriends tendons and muscles tighten unconsciously. Before Sugawara could place another kiss beneath Daichi’s ear the taller one grabbed his face between his big palms, kissing him again with intense passion. After what seemed to be hours of sharing hot, deep tongued kisses Sugawara’s eyes fluttered open, realizing that another person was still present in their flat. With a wet, bone melting sound coming from their lips he pushed his boyfriend away, just enough to gesture him that Ana came back from the bathroom and that they maybe shouldn’t misuse the kitchen’s counter for their hot-headed groping.

“Don’t mind me”, Ana stated unemotionally, arms crossed in front of her chest, eyes fixated onto the couple in front of her. 

“Ahem”, Daichi murmured, clearing his throat while he let his boyfriend slip out of his grasp. As if nothing had happened Sugawara continued cutting onions while Daichi seemed to have no idea how to make himself useful.

“D-Do you maybe want something to drink?”, he finally asked and Ana nodded while he was sure he heard a hummed “I sure do” from Sugawara. He rummaged around the kitchen closets, searching for that one bottle of white wine his parents brought over a few weeks ago to celebrate the last installment they had to pay for their house. The bulbous wine glasses clinkered when he sat them down at the counter, and Daichi filled them with just enough wine to not make it seem like he wants to get someone drunk, but full enough to maybe lift the tensing air around them.

Much to his relieve the mild alcohol did his work. Sugawara took a huge sip from his glass and continues cutting vegetables while he let some rice still inside a deep pot, and after a few minutes the features on his face relaxed visibly.

“So”, Daichi began, noticing that Ana watched Sugawara’s cooking with interested eyes, “do you do something besides studying?”

“Not much during the cold season”, she gave back, nipping at her glass of wine, “but as soon as bathing season starts I’m working at a public lido not far from here.”

“Oh, how did you got there?”, Daichi responded, incidentally noticing how nicely her shiny red ponytail fits her. He let out a small cough, tore his eyes away from her.

“My parents know the owner”, she replied, tugging away one of the strands of her cherry red hair behind her ear.

“That’s pretty cool”, Daichi gave back.

“I think I know where it is”, Sugawara noted over the sizzling pan in front of him. “I tried to drag Daichi in there, but he hates swimming.”

“It’s not like I actually hate swimming”, the other one defended himself. “I just don’t want anyone to notice Suga’s ass.”

The man belonging to the aforementioned ass blushed from ear to toe, and Ana let out a giggle.

“Sounds reasonable”, she stated, grinning in Sugawara’s direction, who blushed even more. “By the way, Daichi.” She turned towards the taller male, shortly let her eyes wander down his firm body. “Sorry for being so straightforward, but… do you do some kind of exercise? These’re some pretty serious muscles…!” She nodded slightly into his direction, obviously talking about his muscular arms and defined chest, clearly visible through his tight fitting T-shirt.

“Yeah, I’m doing sports since High School”, he explained, sounding like it wasn’t worth mentioning.

“Oh, he _loves_ talking about this”, Sugawara murmured into his frying pan, raising his eyebrows.

“And you love watching me, so we’re even”, Daichi replied, and Sugawara’s cheeks turned red again.

“What kind of sport?”, Ana asked, let her index finger glide softly around the seam of her wine glass while she watched Daichi with growing interest.

“Volleyball”, Daichi gave back, and suddenly he felt a bit too self-aware, as he had no idea of what to with his hands. He decided for taking another sip from his glass, which was nearly emptied while Ana’s was still half full. 

“Oh?”, Ana gave back, showing him a smirk. “I didn’t know Volleyball could create such a fine physique.”

_Was she flirting with him?_ Sugawara tried to stay composed when he heard the pretty redhead talk like this with his boyfriend, and something deep inside him felt as if it was knotted. _Stay calm, nothing’s out of the ordinary. Let them flirt, this is good for lifting the tension between them –_

“Suga was playing during his High School years, too”, Daichi told Ana, and Sugawara didn’t need to turn around to sense that she was watching him now – well, his back, but as Daichi said this seemed to be his most attractive side, anyhow.

“Oh, but he’s not quite fit, like you are”, Ana said to Daichi, and Sugawara could almost hear her smile.

“Hey, I have some muscles”, he snorted, turned around just to see both of them trying to hide a grin.

“Aw, why didn’t you bring them along”, Ana retorted, and Sugawara showed her a pout.

“Hey!”, he nearly cried, and Daichi snickered – he _snickered_! This probably was one of the sweetest things Sugawara had ever witnessed. Just for hearing this again Sugawara almost agreed with being the victim of their jokes. But - no, he had to show them a serious face. Making fun of him was nowhere near tolerable, but he knew that his sensibility towards certain topics made him an easy target.

“Oh, come on”, his boyfriend tried to comfort him, but Sugawara almost sensed that Daichi wasn’t finished mocking. “Yeah, you’re sweet! … sweet and soft,… and mushy…”

“This is hell, I swear. Why did I suggested to cook for you two idiots?” Sugawara turned back onto his pan while Daichi and Ana almost snorted with laughter about his childish demeanor.

“Do you really believe that?”, Ana asked, holding back her giggling when Sugawara seemed as if he wasn’t taking that as lightly as it was meant. Sugawara glanced at her just enough for her to understand that this probably was a thing he often hears when it comes to his looks.

“Koushi, I’m sorry”, Daichi began, but it was Ana who stood up and walked into the kitchen, eyeing Sugawara from the side as if she wanted to analyze him.

“Did you currently watched yourself in a mirror?”

Sugawara glanced at her for a moment, unsure of what she would mean by that. If that is another insult then I –

“You’re damn attractive”, Ana continued, seriousness written all over her voice and her slightly blushing face. “You’re sweet, and you have a beautiful face - and you smell like a goddamn rose garden. And… I have the feeling that you’re pretty… liberal towards new things.”

“Is this why you asked me in the first place?”, he asked, trying to hide the nascenting pride about the things she had said about him. Ana nodded, watching him with crossed arms and curiosity in her widened green eyes.

“Yeah, I guess”, Ana stated, showing him a playful smile, and if Sugawara was not mistaken then she was actually flirting with him. Not that he had any comparison; women almost never try to flirt with him. They flirted with Daichi, much to Suga’s annoyance, so much that Suga sometimes had to drag his oblivious boyfriend out of the clubs.

Half an hour later Sugawara served the dishes, and soon the three of them fell into a pleased silence, chewing and munching down Sugawara’s delicious food, occasionally interrupted by a sip of wine.

“Sugawara-kun, this tastes delicious”, the girl stated, speaking with a full mouth like a excited child, and Sugawara had to contain a giggle.

“He makes the best meals”, Daichi interjected, “you should see him makin’ breakfast.”

Sugawara felt a warmth crawl up his body, and as soon as a bright red blush lit his face Ana swallowed her huge clump of food, eyeing the smaller boy with curiosity while Daichi almost choked at his meal.

“I’m sorry”, Daichi murmured in between the tense silence, “I didn’t want to imply –“

“No, it’s fine”, Sugawara interfered with a calm smile, ears still colored in a red blush. “We eventually had to talk about why we’re here sooner or later.”

Daichi nodded, then, while he grabbed for the wine bottle to pour himself another glass.

“Tell me, Ana”, he began casually, courage assembled again, “why do you want to watch to men having sex?”

Daichi’s bluntness made Sugawara blush again, hard. But Ana however stood firm, almost relaxed despite the blatant question.

“I thought about this for a while now”, Ana explained, poking around at her almost empty plate, “I know, this request must seem pretty weird, but…”

“Someone else might say you have some screws loose”, Daichi threw in, casually, friendly, and for a moment Sugawara feared that Ana would anticipate his bluntness, but instead, she let out a huffed laugh.

“Oh, I most definitely have some lose screws!”, she retorted, smiling as if this was something she heard at least more than once, “But that’s nowhere near the full truth. To be honest, I’m curious, and, sorry for saying this, I think you’re hot as hell, both of you. To think about you in bed almost makes me shiver in excitement.”

“Huh, you’re… pretty straightforward”, Daichi remarked, smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

“Well, why shouldn’t I?”, she retorted. “The topic’s embarrassing, it’s a weird request, so why bother with being shy about it? This would only make things worse. If you’re in, fine. If not, it’s okay, nothing to brag about. Were adults, we can handle this like adults – by the way, your pasta’s really amazing, Sugawara-san.”

Sugawara flinched, hearing her changing the topic so damn casually. Sure, she was absolutely right, and her attitude reassured Sugawara, that they might have found a person who would be able to separate feelings and physical relationships. And, not to mention, his urge to try what she had proposed was increasing with every passing minute. His eyes darted towards Daichi, watching the girl with an uninterpretable look, taking another sip from his glass.

And suddenly, seeing his boyfriends strong fingers around the slim stem of his wine glass, remembering how they always handled him over the last years, always caring and trusting, Sugawara felt a decision.

He wanted this to happen. He wanted to invite her to their bedroom, there was no sense of denying it. He felt bad, felt dirty and somehow filthy, but in a _damn_ good way; thinking about Ana, watching the couple while Daichi would pry Suga open made him tremble in excitement. 

“Call me Suga”, he replied, slightly glancing towards his boyfriend like he wanted to say _: See? She’s great. Let’s invite her. What’s there to think at all?_

And, much to his comfort, Daichi showed a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

“What’re you working on?”

Daichi placed his chin upon his lover’s silvery hair, peeking at the paperwork spread around their kitchen table.

“Need to prepare a term paper”, Suga briefly gave back without lifting his gaze, sunken into thoughts. Daichi noticed that his boyfriend was wearing his glasses – a very rare occasion, because he only wore them when he already had planned to pull an all-nighter.

Something inside Daichi stirred, eyeing Suga from above, glasses sitting firmly onto the bridge of his nose, tongue peeking out of his mouth, fingers brushing over the neatly written pages without even noticing that Daichi let his fingers glide over Suga’s slim, pale neck. Daichi slowly sunk down, placed short kisses against Suga’s hairline, and when he already thought Suga was too busy with even noticing his boyfriend’s advances the other one finally reacted.

“Daichi, this is important”, Suga remarked, but Daichi noticed that he was involuntarily leaning sideways into his boyfriend’s gentle touch. “It’s due… er, next week, and I have to finish this.”

_Good, he’s already distracted_ , Daichi thought, smiling thievishly about his much too influenceable lover.   

“Why don’t you take a break?”, Daichi asked with the most seductive voice he was able to produce.

“Daichi…”

Suga’s already crumbling resistance vanished completely when Daichi slowly let his fingers sink into Suga’s Hair, pulling firmly onto the strands, cautious but demanding enough for Suga to understand what course the evening eventually had to take. Daichi let his pointy tongue glide over Suga’s nape, and the smaller one shuddered, unconsciously closing his eyes behind his frameless glasses. Suddenly, with a simple, quick movement, Daichi lifted Suga out of the kitchen chair, swirled him around and pressed him backwards onto the kitchen table. Daichi eyed his smaller boyfriend with glistening eyes and a smirk, before he swiped away some of Suga’s paperwork and lifted Suga onto the table seemingly effortless.

“H-hey!”, Suga mewled, seeing his work of hours flying off the table, scattering around their shared apartment. “This was important –“

Daichi’s open-mouthed kiss against Suga’s lips cut him off, and Suga felt himself pushed backwards, Daichi’s hips wrangled themselves in between his legs.

“What’s gotten into you?”, Suga giggled when Daichi began placing hot kisses against his jaw and neck, trailing up towards the spot right below his ears from which Daichi knew that it worked as some kind of self-destruction button for Suga’s dignity.

“The glasses”, Daichi murmured into Suga’s skin, raising a chuckle from the other boy. “You’re so sexy with those glasses.”

Suga wasn’t able to formulate a proper answer when Daichi’s lips found the spot beneath his ear, and he let out a surprised, open mouthed moan, clenching his fingers into Daichi’s firm biceps.

“Ah, so it’s only the glasses”, Suga remarked, trying to sound straight but Daichi’s tongue already made a trembling mess out of his voice.

“No, it’s you”, Daichi caveman-spoke further, eyes darting back towards Suga’s, asking for permission to advance further. Suga showed him a smile, feeling his boyfriend’s arousal poking into his jeans between his legs. He was about to nod, wanted to unbutton Daichi’s pants, wanted to be devoured right here at their kitchen table, but…

Something felt off.

Suga watched his boyfriend’s gaze, and there was a flash inside his eyes, something questioning, something yearning that Suga couldn’t quite grasp, but he felt it, too. The thought had rummaged through his brain nearly every single minute during the last week, day and night, at home or in college. Permanently thinking about _what if_ made his mind almost go haywire during the last days, and this one sparkle, this one _hesitation_ in his boyfriends eyes reassured him that maybe, _maybe_ Daichi thought the same.

It made no sense to deny it further: There was a thought lingering in both their minds, it was just a matter of who would talk first.

“Do you want to…”

“Yeah.”

Daichi observed his boyfriend, eyes wide. Suddenly, the decision was there, as both came to the conclusion that they wanted to try it. Suga rummaged through his pockets, fingers shaky, found his phone and, after searching through his contacts, looked at Daichi again, asking for a final permission.

Daichi nodded.

“Call her.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO: I laughed nearly half an hour when I noticed that in the first sentence I spelled ‘peeking’ wrong, it was missing the ‘k’… (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead! ｜−・;）  
> I'm not good at writing this...

They probably did this a million times before, Suga thinks, lips brushing tentatively over his boyfriend’s soft, wet ones. Together Suga and Daichi had shared their first kiss, their first hot-headed make-out session, their sweet, mind breaking first time, their first crisis and sadly, even their first heartbreak (and of course, the first reconciliation, too). Experiencing maybe every possible first together with the very same person formed an inseparable bond between them, and Suga was happy like the day he’d successfully confessed to Daichi that it was _him_ with whom he underwent those things with. Daichi was his shiny beacon, his steadfast rock inside the wavering, confusing chaos of life itself, and he knew without a doubt that he would yet experience a lot of firsts more with him.

Today was one of these days, and Suga guessed that this would maybe be a first time not every couple would witness during their lifetime.

The first time being watched.

Ana sat in a comfortable armchair which the boys normally used as a storage place for clothing (you know, the ones you think are too dirty to wander back into the closet but too clean for washing them right now). One of her knees was bent, drawn up to rest her chin on it, eyes rested at the couple in front. Suga didn’t knew where the girl lived but it took her a mere ten minutes until their doorbell rang – ten minutes that were filled with hot, wanton touching, passionate kissing and buttons already flying open, but also with nervousness and uncertainty about what might happen tonight.

Suga and Daichi experimented with a lot of things during their relationship, some of these they added occasionally into their casual love making, some others they silently agreed to never mention again. Daichi had probably seen his boyfriend’s body from every angle possible, and as time passed the sometimes too self-aware Suga lost every single one of his inhibitions, always feeling safe and overall worshipped in Daichi’s strong arms. But, right now they settled for what would probably be the most convenient and least embarrassing position for Suga, taking into consideration that eventually he would be the one spread wide open later.

_Let’s face the hard-edged truth_ Suga thought, _Daichi’s just another guy to stick his dick inside something, nothing out of the ordinary, but I’ll be the one who would get his ass ripped open, in a somewhat degrading position, too._ The thought scared and excited him equally.

“You can say stop whenever you want”, Daichi reassured Suga with tender words, obviously noticing the concerns written all over his boyfriend’s face. Daichi began placing kisses against his neck and its protruding tendon when Suga turned his head towards Ana, who was looking at him with an almost predatory expression.

“He’s right Suga”, she remarked, mouth slightly hidden behind her drawn-up knee, nibbling unconsciously at her fingernails. “You’re allowed to quit this whenever you feel uncomfortable. No one forces you to do anything.”

“B-but...! But I… want this.” Suga’s mumbling was nearly audible, but Ana understood him very well, and she glanced at Daichi who gently reached towards his boyfriend’s cheek, drawing Suga’s attention back to his kisses and touches.

“Can I?”, Daichi asked, softly tucking at Suga’s sweatpants, and Suga nodded much too eagerly, insides already boiling with lust and need, sweaty palms resting upon Daichi’s shoulders. He lifted his hips to help Daichi removing his pants, then Suga rolled his fingers into the seam of Daichi’s tight-fitting shirt, resulting in Daichi removing the piece of cloth, revealing his muscular, well-trained chest, drawing a hissed breath out of Suga. He let his hands wander around the warm, firm muscles, his ribs and waistline, and for a moment he just stood like this, embracing the feeling that swelled up in his mind, feeling the reassuring calm Daichi always managed to create, soothing Suga’s body and soul like he was some kind of incarnated drug. He was soon yanked out of his trance-like state when Daichi began sliding lower, smiling thievishly, slowly placing kisses against Suga’s chest and navel, only stopping when he trailed his tongue through the thin trail of whitish hair which would eventually end inside Suga’s shorts.

“Relax”, Daichi hummed, sticking his tongue playfully inside Suga’s navel, drawing a quick, quiet moan out of Suga, who currently panted like he had run a marathon.

“Sorry”, Suga huffed, “I’m – kind of excited right now.”

“Me too”, Daichi remarked with a quick smile, glancing sideways towards their spectator, who hadn’t moved an inch, silently allowing the situation to progress further. “You want to continue?”

“Yeah”, Suga answered, nodding eagerly, cheeks red and palms sweaty, gripping the bedsheets tightly as if this would help to keep his balance. He wants this, _oh how much_ he wants to be touched like this, it made him almost shiver in bare excitement. Daichi spread Suga’s legs a bit more so he was able to place his mouth gently against the dampness at Suga’s shorts, poking his pointy tongue against the moistest spot, and Suga gave out a guttural, bone softening moan.

“W-wait!”, Suga let out while inhaling, mind currently going haywire, wiggling his hips around in Daichi’s hands, huffing nearly breathless. Daichi gave Suga a questioning look, concerned about why his boyfriend wanted him to stop. Suga’s head flew around, wide-opened eyes tacked onto Ana again, watching her while he tried to sort his wants and needs. Ana’s lips transformed into a nearly visible smile when she suddenly stood up, drawing a disconcerted look out of Suga, then she kneeled beside the bed, chin propped above her crossed arms, eyeing Suga with a comforting smile.

“Suga”, she said calmly, “You don’t have to agree in this just cause you think you’re forced to do me a favor. Or doing a favor to your boyfriend. This is about you, and no one else. No one else is able to make your decisions, and if you’re uncomfortable with it, then we won’t do this, okay?”

Suga watched the girl, eyes darting around her features, heart pounding against his chest ceaselessly, Daichi’s lips still placing soft, nearly perceptible kisses against his clothed arousal. A moment passed, a moment in which Ana did nothing but calmly wait for Suga’s decision.

“I want this”, Suga parted the heavy silence, and Daichi felt his boyfriend relax in between his hands. It was nothing but the truth. Right now the idea of being watched felt simultaneously like the best and worst decision of his life, his deep yearning rivaling his inherent shyness, every passing second creating a different winner. He gulped, hazy eyes focused at their female spectator.

 “I really, _really_ want this, but… I’m… sorry, it’s just… I’m not really used to be that open towards strangers.”

“I guess no one really is”, Ana replied with a smirk, eyes flicking upwards onto Suga’s silvery hair, and before one of them even knew what had happened, she carefully tucked back one of the strands back behind his ear. When she moved her hand back below her chin Suga notices a subtle blush filling her cheeks.

“…Sorry”, she murmured, and was about to stand up when Suga grabbed her by the wrist, firmly but not forcefully.

“Stay… here, would you?”, he asked, glancing down at his boyfriend who watched the scenery with curious eyes. “I would feel… better like this.”

Sure, she would clearly see what would happen between his thighs, would have an unobstructed view at his dick, and what Daichi would eventually do with it, but anyhow, this would still feel better than letting her see his fully exposed ass.

Ana watched Suga carefully, a slight frown building upon her forehead.

“Okay”, she answered, nodding, and then Suga’s attention was again drawn onto Daichi, who continued placing kisses between Suga’s thighs, fingers trailing over his waist and clothed hips. Suga was still tense, much too tense for Daichi’s liking, and with a puff he lifted himself upwards, hands nestling at his shorts while Suga gave him a quizzical look.

“You’re stiff as a poker”, Daichi remarked, and much to Suga’s surprise his boyfriend took off his underwear in one, swift movement without hesitation.

“W-what are you –“, Suga stuttered, but Daichi grinned at him, carrying his hardened member with unashamed pride.

“Now I’m naked”, Daichi stated the obvious, slowly crouching back in between Suga’s legs, “So I’m one step ahead of you, and if I can do it so can you.”

“Pah”, Suga mumbled abashedly, face colored red like a ripe tomato, “you know you’re gorgeous, you just want to show off.” He let out a shivered, tight-lipped moan when Daichi let his tongue glide teasingly over his damp shorts.

“Well, he’s kinda right”, Ana agreed, face as expressionless as it was possible, drawing a short laugh out of Suga, and, much to his own surprise the tension slowly began to leave his body. He lifted his hips to hint Daichi that he was allowed to strip his shorts off, too, and Daichi did so without another thought. Suga’s cock rested against his stomach, was a bit on the small side but nonetheless well-shaped and currently pleasantly wet with translucent precum. His mind was about to trail towards their spectator again when Daichi let his fingers glide over the sensible, moist head, like he had done so, so many times before – and it was awesome, each and every time. Suga moaned, hands clawing into the bedsheets when Daichi lowered his head, pointy tip of his tongue pressing onto the slit, spreading the dripping precum around. Unintentionally Suga let his hips shrug forward, pressing his dick inside his boyfriend’s mouth and Daichi let out a humming moan against the sensible skin, sending a shiver through Suga’s whole body. Daichi trailed his tongue down the underside of Suga’s cock, drawing another moan out of the other boy, and then he quickly glanced upwards, noticing Suga’s closed eyes and plushy, slightly parted lips. His eyes darted towards the girl kneeling next to Suga, chin still propped upon her arms, giving him a playful smile when she realized that he was watching her. Without taking his eyes off of the girl he lowered his mouth again, letting his boyfriend’s dick glide in between his lips, pulling it in until the head poked at the back of his throat, and a weird kind of pride bubbled up inside his guts. Slowly, teasingly he began to bob his head up and down, tongue twirling around Suga’s hardening cock, drawing a series of delicious moans out of his lover’s throat. He closed his eyes for a moment, concentrated onto Suga’s bittersweet taste, his well-known smell, his mellow but now broken voice that filled his ears, and he decided that it was time to advance their play further. Without releasing Suga’s cock he fumbled besides his legs for the bottle of strawberry-scented lube they had prepared beforehand, opening it with one hand while the other was busy caressing the inside of Suga’s thighs, carefully spreading his legs even further. Suga flinched nearly noticeable when he heard the bottle’s well-known pop, breathing rising while his heart leapt against his chest. Daichi gave Suga’s cock a few wet, noisy kisses, spreading some of the cold, viscous fluid onto fingers, rubbing it between them so it would at least a tiny bit warm before he tentatively brushed over Suga’s entrance. The smaller boy let out a struggled huff, and Daichi lifted his head to see into Suga’s eyes.

“You okay?”, he asked, voice rough and deep, and Suga nodded, enthusiastically.

“Yeah”, he replied, shaky, “yeah, so okay. Please, Daichi, just – g-go on.”

Suga turned his head sideways, looked straight into the spectating girl’s eyes, and even if he still felt very, _very_ self-aware, blushing from ear to ear, he knew the heat boiling up inside his guts resulted only partially from Daichi’s touch. The moment Suga felt a slick finger entering his tight hole his back ached upwards, and a long, guttural moan came from him, an embarrassing but mind-wrecking sound that even let Ana close her eyes for a second, mentally digesting the scenery with every sense as thorough as possible.

Suga tried to keep his eyes open, tried to look at Ana when Daichi pushed and pulled his long finger in and out of Suga’s clenching hole, steadily working him open until he was able to take another one, and Daichi was soon knuckles deep inside his boyfriend’s ass. Suga moaned deliciously and pressed his body down, towards the friction that boiled up his entire body. He almost choked at his own spit when his brain realized again that every single motion and expression coming from him was being observed with eagle eyes, and a hot shiver ran down his spine that made his body shudder and writhe in pleasure. Daichi was about to add a third finger, wrangling it besides the other two with slow, carful thrusts when a shivering hand grabbed him by his hair.

“I… want you”, Suga moaned, cheeks red and mouth parted, tongue darting out to wet his dry lips while Ana watched Daichi’s lover as if he was telling her the best story the world would ever hear. “Please… Daichi, p-please…!”

“Suga, let me just –“, Daichi began, but Suga shook his head, eyes shut tight for a moment to not loose consciousness.

“No”, the smaller boy demanded, “I… want you… want your dick inside me.”

“You sure?”, Daichi asked, and sometimes his comforting, tender side frustrated Suga just a teeny bit when he’d rather want his boyfriend to take the lead without permanently asking Suga for permission. “I should –“

“No”, Suga intervened, again, demanding, pulling firmly at Daichi’s short, black hair, urging him to crawl upwards the bed until he was able to see straight into his lover’s beautiful eyes, drawing him into a hot kiss before speaking further. “I’m ready, please, just – do me, okay? I don’t want to wait any longer.”

Daichi pressed Suga’s legs apart even more, hips pressing flush against the other ones, cock nudging against Suga’s entrance. Suga’s eyes fell close again.

“Open your eyes, Koushi”, Daichi urged the smaller one, slowly pressing the head of his cock inside Suga’s awaiting hole. “Ana wants to see it, so give her something to watch.”

Suga tilted his head so he was able to see into Ana’s bright green eyes, glistening, awaiting sparkling from their every corner. 

“That’s right”, she hummed, apparently straight into Suga’s cerebellum, “show me your beautiful eyes, Suga-san. Show me what you look like when pleasure submerges you. I want to see it all.”

_Goddamn hot_ , Suga thought, brain not able to form coherent thoughts any longer, feeling Daichi’s cock slowly glide into his insides. His boyfriend rested his forehead into the gap between Suga’s neck and shoulder, huffing quietly, muscles tense and shaky, working himself inside his tight boyfriend inch by inch. Suga felt Daichi’s teeth scratch over his pale skin, drawing a surprised breath out of the smaller one,  head tilting sideways again, noticing that Ana’s focus now lay upon the place where the two men were connected. Lips slightly parted, breathing fastened nearly noticeable. What was she probably thinking right now? Was she peeking at his dick? Daichi always reassured him that it was pretty, (by however means a dick could be described as pretty), but right now he wondered if his dick would perhaps be weird to look at.

_Was Ana even into guys?_ Sure, she was panting a bit, and her eyes were a bit hazy, but her overall demeanor was calm, much too collected for someone who was inside a room with a couple having sex.

Was she physically attracted to him? Or maybe to Daichi? She was a beautiful woman, with a bright mind and clever, analyzing eyes, and why would… _wait, beautiful?_

Suga was so much concentrated upon the woman kneeling beside the bed that he almost didn’t realize at first that Daichi’s cock was inside him full-length, hips pressing flush against each other’s, and only when Daichi wiggled his hips to rearrange his position Suga let out a strangled, gurgling noise.

“D-Daichi!”, he huffed into the other one’s hair, and he was sure he could feel Daichi smile against his skin.

“Sorry”, Daichi muffled into Suga’s collarbone, not moving at all.

“Y-you can move, if you want”, Suga stated, embarrassed by his own choice of words, the second pair of eyes lingering upon his body in his consciousness at every single second.

“Can’t”, Daichi gave back exasperated, still showing Suga’s collarbone a silly, somewhat pained smile. “I… need a second, just… a second.”

Was he that close to coming? Suga smiled foolishly, rummaging through his memories. They had a lot of sex, lot of pent-up, rushed, half-clothed sex, but in just a handful of instances  Daichi was at the brim of coming when he had merely just entered Suga. He felt weird, and somewhat proud, and then he realized that the presence of a certain green-eyed girl maybe had an impact on Daichi’s perseverance, too. Suga tried to concentrate onto his lover’s heartbeat, noticing that the other one’s heart was beating like a jackhammer, and then, steadily, nerve-rackingly slow Daichi began to move inside Suga, pulling his cock out of Suga’s ass until only the head was inside, then he pushed himself back in, drawing a sweet, brain-mushing moan out of his lover’s throat. Daichi pressed his parted lips against Suga’s neckline, forcing Suga to turn his head sideways (on purpose, Suga estimated), eyes falling back onto Ana. Daichi quickly fell into a steady rhythm, cock gliding in and out of Suga with increasing force and tempo, quietly puffing against Suga’s skin, forearms propped beside his lover’s head, muscular chest occasionally brushing Suga’s fair well-defined one.

“God, Koushi – I –“, Daichi, murmured, panting heavily, pushing himself deeply into Suga’s insides until his cock brushed against the sweet spot that made Suga’s head go haywire, fingers clenching and toes curl behind Daichi’s back. Suga wished for Daichi to last just a tiny bit longer, feeling his own orgasm slow but steadily build inside his lower abdomen, not sure if he wanted to quicken his climax with stroking himself or if he wanted to come just from Daichi’s cock like he secretly yearned for.

“Suga-san”, Ana called out from besides his ear, voice calm but muffled through Suga’s blood-filled, buzzing ears. “Talk to me, tell me how Daichi makes you feel right now.”

_She wants me to talk? Right now?_

“…full”, Suga pressed out, concentrating onto the words, “Hot, sweaty. Full.”

“Does it feel good? Does this excite you?”

“ _God yeah_ ”, Suga moaned, hands snapping onto Daichi’s back, fingers shifting into his hairline, pulling Daichi even closer if physically possible. “It’s… awesome, so – ah, f-fuck…!”

“Tell me, how does it feel to have such a huge cock inside your ass? Is it satisfying? Or do you want more?” She was speaking to him with an almost narrative voice, guiding him towards his goal, towards his orgasm, and he could feel his guts tighten just hearing her telling such dirty words to him. He admitted that he was wrong, talking right now was the _solely_ right thing to do, but instead of talking he just wanted to listen, listen to the arousing, filthy things she might had to offer.

“No”, Suga hummed, voice broken, “just… perfect, he’s perfect.”

Suga felt Daichi tense up, movement becoming sluggish and almost fierce, and Suga loved it when Daichi eventually let all of his restrains fall and fucks him raw.

“That’s so, so good”, Ana purred, “Come, Suga-san, _come_. I want to see your face when you come. I’m sure you’re gorgeous...!” Her voice was so close, so thorough, so intense, as if she wasn’t sitting beside him but _inside_ his head, and Suga’s back arched upwards, repositioning his angle in such a way that Daichi’s cock relentlessly thrusted against his prostate. Suga had nearly no time to prepare himself for his orgasm, tensing up each and every fiber in his body, shaking through his bones and brain, making him moan unabashedly, fingers clenching into Daichi’s back, sharp fingernails biting into the taller one’s tanned skin. His ears tingled and he went almost deaf with the rush of blood running through his veins. He nearly missed the delicious, muffled groan Daichi let out against Suga’s collarbone when he came deep inside Suga’s ass, hands clenching onto his skin where he would surely leave a mark while Suga shifted around, tightening his ass to milk every last drop out of Daichi’s cock. For a moment the two of them fell silent, only listening to their quiet panting, and in one occasion Suga could even hear Ana’s soft breath next to his ear. As soon as Daichi came down from his high he lifted his head, watched Suga with watery, dizzy eyes, smiling at the other one, placing a short, chaste kiss against his lips.

“That…”, Daichi murmured, not able to even continue what he wanted to say.

“Yeah”, Suga answered anyhow, shaky hands searching for Daichi’s to intertwine their fingers, smiling at his long-term lover with genuine expression. Daichi lifted himself up a bit, and his soft, emptied cock slid out of Suga with a wet, filthy plop.

“I believe you two want a minute by yourselves?”, Ana asked gently, but it was more a statement than an actual question. She stood up, legs shaky and numb, and slid out of the bedroom without making any sound, quietly closing the door behind her.

When Daichi left their small love nest a few minutes later, only clothed into his shorts and his tight-fitting shirt she offered him a glass of cold, fresh water.

“For refilling”, she said, sweet smile tucking at her lips, “You must be exhausted.”

“Thanks”, he replied and gulped down the prickly fluid in one go. Then, a coy Sugawara, clothed into an oversized shirt and his shorts snugged out of the bedroom, cheeks red and legs trembling. Ana handed him a glass, too, and he thankfully took a few sips. Suga and Daichi exchanged a quick glance, thoughts lingering in the air no one was able to transform into words. 

“I have to thank you”, Ana said a moment later, already putting her jacket on, “for letting me experience this. Thank you for inviting me into your personal affairs.”

“Anytime”, Daichi remarked, and Suga nodded, “if you want, of course.”

“I’ll consider it”, Ana stated with a playful smirk, then she gave her goodbyes and left the couple’s apartment, walking outsides into the chilly, dark night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/  
> Gomen for reading that far! I'd like to know what you're thinking about this filth (๑•﹏•)  
> so please, leave a comment if you like and make my day ˭̡̞(◞⁎˃ᆺ˂)◞*✰
> 
> (Sorry for the crappy chapter ending, I just wanted them to part quickly to prevent the kinda awkward post-coital talk...)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, what’re you up tonight?

 

Hey Suga-san. Not much, working on my midterm paper. You?

 

Same :)

Do you want to do it with me?

THE PAPER

!!!

I meant the paper! Together, working on the term paper together!

Excuse me, I'm going to kill myself.

Ana?

 

I’m still here ^^ 

I’d like to do it with you

 

Don't mock me

 

The paper of course, dummy ♡～（ゝ。∂）

  

That’s great! You can come over here whenever you want!

 

I’m on my way

 

Daichi asks if you want to watch a movie later?

 

Yeah, sounds good – but business before pleasure!

You know what I mean…

No equivocation intended, sorry

 

Daichi sighs but he’s okay with us working. Have you eaten already?

 

No, haven’t.

 

Fine, I make some dinner later :)

Now get your pretty ass over here!

 

Oh, okay.

I'm on it.

 

AH

That was Daichi!

Seriously, I would never write that!

If you say so ^^

I’m bringing some beer if you don’t mind.

My pretty ass & I are on our way! (｀_´)ゞ

 

I will beat Daichi up when you’re gone, promise

 

Aw, don’t do that, he’s a piece of gold!

 

Yeah, yeah…


	8. Chapter 8

“She brought beer.”

“That’s all you have to say?”

“I’m sure she has a lot of other good traits, but I think this is my main point.”

Suga rolled his eyeballs so hard that it hurt, hearing his sometimes too easy-to-please boyfriend talking about the girl’s merits.

“Koushi, look at her”, Daichi stated as if Suga had never done this before, waggling his eyebrows, nodding towards the girl currently fishing three of the cooled-down beverages out of the fridge. “Have you ever been with a girl who brings beer to a date?”

“No”, Suga replied in a perceptive tone, rolling his eyeballs again, “as you may know already I’ve never dated a girl. And again, this is no date.”

Even if Daichi was convinced that this was _obviously_ a date Suga refused to call it like that. Just because they had shared a rather intimate night together they were nowhere near anything like dating, just putting their heads together over a term paper. And watching a movie together. Okay, and eating dinner, but no more. Literally any other person could be with them like this. No date, Period.

But –

“Oi, give me some room, would you?” Ana asked, smiling merrily while sliding between the boys onto the couch, three opened bottles of beer in her hands, handing Daichi one and holding another for Suga to grab.

It was his own fault, sitting at the utmost part of their couch while Daichi leaned onto the other armrest, leaving no other option for Ana but sitting in between the couple. Sugawara outright refused to cuddle with his significant other as long as Daichi would stay by his conviction that this might be a date, after all. But much to Suga’s chagrin Daichi didn’t seem as if he would care a bit, maybe because he knew _exactly_ how weak Suga was, and that the silver-haired boy would eventually crawl back into his lap before the night was over. Suga grinded his teeth, not realizing that Ana was still offering him the beer.

“Drink something, Suga-san”, she requested, smiling gently, and even if Suga was angry at Daichi it wasn’t Ana’s fault, so he took the bottle, presenting the red-haired girl a polite smile, struggling against the urge to stick his tongue out at Daichi as soon as Ana turned her face away.

 

* * *

 

The moment the soon-to-be-teachers finished their work four hours earlier an impatient Daichi dragged them onto the couch, as he waited much too long for his taste for them to complete their stupid term paper. And Koushi, that ass, had worn his _glasses_.

The stupid, good-looking, frameless glasses, which made Daichi squirm the longer he saw his boyfriend, slightly sticking out his tongue while concentrating on the task ahead. Daichi had to think about a lot of ugly things to soothe his libido (Worn socks, Tanaka in his ugly-ass boxers, his chubby, always sweaty coworker – no, that was a bit too much…!). If they were alone, Daichi hadn’t wasted another thought and had grabbed his boyfriend to pin him down the sheets, but with Ana being here… Well, not that it would made any difference. But, Daichi had to remember himself, he was a decent human being, with at least a tiny bit of leftover self-control, and he was able to restrain himself from jumping his lover. At least he hoped so. 

The movie he chose was another sci-fi flicker, mixed with horror and a bit of hopelessness the way Daichi loved, but the poor camera work annoyed him a tad. Soon his attention shifted towards the girl sitting in between the boys, leg crossed and beer in one hand, watching the movie as if she hadn’t see anything better in ages. Daichi’s heart missed a beat when he realized that Ana was brushing his thigh with her knee, just slightly, nearly noticeably, but existent without a question. Daichi did many other things during his lifetime, things that surpassed a mere contact of legs by far, so why was this touch that appealing? Maybe, Daichi thought, it was because his boyfriend was sitting right next to them? It felt – it felt exciting, thrilling even, _forbidden_ , and Daichi wasn’t able to concentrate upon the TV any longer. He loved Suga from the bottom of his heart, yeah, that he didn’t question. He would kill for the other one, hell, he would even die if he would be able to keep Suga out of harm’s way. Some day in the future he would marry him, that was as certain as the sun was bright, and never, _never ever_ would another human being be able to barge in between the two (figuratively, not literally right now), so what was it that made the girl sitting next to him that attractive? Did this only come from the intimacy he and Suga shared during her presence? Was this just like the movies where the protagonists fell in love solely because of the extreme situation?

Fortunately, Suga dragged him out of his deadly trail of thought a moment later.

Unfortunately, not in a way Daichi would’ve expected.

Out of the corner of his eye Daichi could see his significant other, slowly shifting on his spot of the couch, steadily, casually leaning towards Ana while his eyes were still fixed onto the TV in front. Hadn’t Daichi known Suga for many years he would’ve been certain that the other one was actually trying to flirt with her via slow, innocent physical contact.

But Daichi knew his boyfriend very, very well.

Even if Suga was often insecure, shy and much too self-aware, there was this other side, a trait one only witnesses when Suga wanted to prove a point. The time during high school, when Daichi himself was Suga’s object of desire Daichi liked how persistent Suga could be, how he attempted to reach his goal with whatever would’ve been necessary.

Again, slowly, seemingly unconditionally, Suga let their shoulders brush against each other, sinking deeper into the touch every time the girl flinched or adjusted her seat.

Sugawara Koushi was a walking tease.

He waited and waited, patiently, for the perfect moment to lean further towards Ana, letting his head sink down on her shoulder, silver hair brushing slightly over her neck, and Daichi could see the tiny look she gave Suga, smirking just for a second before relaxing a bit more to make her bony shoulder as comfortable as possible. Suga let his hand plop down to the couch, brushing her fingers with his hand, drawing another slim smile out of the girl, showing a gentle smile himself as if he actually liked what happened right now.

Daichi suddenly felt a bit sad for Ana. Caught in between the couple’s silly fight she probably had no idea that Suga’s advances were not meant for real. What if she actually would develop feelings even if she had stated beforehand that this would be nothing but a physical thing? Daichi didn’t want to hurt anyone because of some stupid competition – but he also he _definitely_ didn’t want to lose a fight for power against Suga.

Just for half a second Daichi could catch Suga’s view, a cocky smirk tugging at the other one’s lips, provokingly enough for Daichi to almost snort in annoyance. Not that Daichi was jealous, he knew exactly why Suga suddenly acted like that, a bit too tactile for his taste. Not because he particularly liked the girl but because he wanted to rile Daichi up to the point where he knew Daichi would almost explode just to prove that he could also be the dominant one in their relationship. _But two can play that game._

“Hey Honey”, Daichi chided when the ending credits rolled, smiling casually at the other one whose head was still leaning at Ana’s shoulder, “Didn’t you want to make some dinner?”

“Right…”, Suga murmured, obviously trying not to lose his composure when he lifted himself up, striding towards the kitchen not without giving Daichi an angry stare which the other one answered with an innocent smile. _Well, Koushi, what goes around…_

 

* * *

 

Suga made way too much noise for a simple meal preparation, trying to distract the other two as much as possible until he had to cut vegetables, a task that wasn’t able to produce much noise, so he decided to just stare at Daichi from behind in an attempt to burn a hole in the other one’s brain by glancing at him. While Daichi was busy talking with Ana about the latest movies and games (with way to much laughing and looking at each other, _waaaay too much, Daichi!_ ) Suga licked his teeth, annoyance boiling up inside him. He almost dropped a knife when he witnessed how Daichi cautiously lifted his hand to brush a lose strand of hair out of the girl’s face, presenting her a polite smile while she seemed to _freaking_ blush. While two carrots had to suffer from Suga’s vigorous cutting Daichi even dared to worm his elbow on the backrest of the couch behind Ana, like some poor middle schooler who tried to test the waters without challenging his luck too much.

_Guess that’s called payback_ Suga thought grumpily, realizing that Daichi wasn’t doing anything that Suga hadn’t tried doing himself. For a second he remembered the irritated stare Daichi was giving him when Suga sunk down on Ana’s shoulder, and it felt _great_ , seeing Daichi losing his ever-so-flawless composure.

… But, during the few minutes of fake cuddling there was something weird, some _tiny_ , little thing that Suga hadn’t quite anticipated: it felt… nice. Nice, soft… and somehow calming, soothing when he noticed the sweet scent emitting from the girl, something like shampoo and hairspray, a bit like cherries and something feminine, mild, that Suga hadn’t smelt in his whole life at close range. It was… endearing, a bit. And the tiny smirk that had hushed over her face when he had propped his head at her shoulder… Suga violently shook his head when he felt a fuzzy feeling running down his chest.

When the trio sat down to eat (Ana hummed with pleasure, once again praising Suga for his cooking skills) the couple exchanged fierce looks, each of them knowing what the other one had in mind, none of them willing to drop their silly pride.

“So, Ana”, Daichi began, a sly smirk hushing over his face, “We didn’t talk about… you know, the other day.”

Suga felt his heart nosedive down his guts, not believing that Daichi actually _dared_ to address this of all topics out of nowhere. Ana gulped down a huge pile of food.

“Yeah sorry”, she responded, frowning a bit, “I didn’t want to dash out like this, but I thought this would feel weird if I’d stay longer than necessary.” Ana’s eyes darted towards Suga for a second, who instantly felt the heat crawling into his ears. “But it was, well… _wow_ , you know. I’m kinda out of words.”

“Talking about words”, Daichi intervened while poking around his food as if he was talking about the weather, “That was – really hot, how you stirred Suga up.”

“Daichi!”, Suga sneered his boyfriend’s name, shy even now, when Ana had already witnessed a lot more things than Suga thought he was willing to give to anyone else than Daichi. But the other one just shrugged his shoulders.

“What?”, Daichi retorted, “it was hot.”

“No”, Ana intervened, gesturing towards Suga with her fork, “Suga-san was hot. I was just a spectator.”

“But I haven’t seen him that detached like, in ages”, Daichi replied, shoving the meal down his throat, ignoring his flushing, gaping boyfriend.

“I’m still here!”, Suga whined, looking at anything but the other’s eyes, red like a beet from head to toe while Ana and Daichi snickered simultaneously like some weird partner’s in crime. “And I wasn’t… detached…!”

“Oh, you were!”, Daichi retorted, smiling deviously at his significant other before he gulped down the last bits of his food in one go. “Anyways Ana”, he said, turning towards the girl again, eyes dark and wide, “That… I’d like to repeat that some time.”

Suga nearly choked, hearing Daichi talking so casually about having sex in front of her again (Not that Daichi would care much, he knew that he was hot as hell, and, like Suga mentioned before, he wasn’t the one who would squirm and moan and completely embarrass himself under another one’s touch in front of a woman). Suga watched Daichi examining the girl like he was just one blink away from undressing someone, _anyone_ when the female spoke up, not to Daichi but to Suga.

“What do you want, Suga-san?”

Suga felt a tingling sensation deep inside his guts, remembering how she called him like that repeatedly during their last intimate hours, and he needed to fight against the urge to close his eyes for a moment, body heated and filled with upwelling arousal.

“I… don’t know”, he gave out, sighing quietly. “I mean, yeah, I want – you know, but… I…”

“You don’t want to make demands”, Ana fulfilled his sentence, and Suga nodded immediately. _God_ was she good with words. Suga took a deep breath, tried to sooth his nerves and wanted to shut off the damn ringing inside his head that told him he should scream it out and just tell it. He remembered Ana’s eyes, curious, predatory, yearning when she examined him climaxing, remembered her silky voice pushing him over the edge with nothing but a few hushed, well-chosen _words_. And he remembered the odd feeling inside his stomach when he had been brushing her fingers with his hands, how fast his heart had beat, how excited bubbled up inside him even if he couldn’t actually grasp the significance right in that moment.

“You… were unbelievably h-hot”, Sugawara stated, finally, realizing that it was no use to fight against his needs any longer. “I was… I wanted… no, I _want_ to repeat that, really.”

There it was, the uneasiness, the feeling he always had when he wanted something that was currently out of his reach, like the time he desperately wanted to make out with Daichi while they were on vacation at his parent’s house with almost no way to succumb to their yearning. Looking at Daichi he realized that the other one was probably thinking the same, shifting around his chair, dark eyes darting back and forth between the two, fingernails scratching along the table’s edge, muscles tensing beneath his tight-fitting shirt. Suga already feared for the plates around the table to be shattered onto the ground when Daichi would eventually decide to swipe them away along with the tablecloth just to prop Suga on the table to fuck him right here and now, no matter the consequences.

Suga wasn’t able to contain himself, anymore. He leapt out of his chair, nearly knocking it down in his movement, then he grabbed Daichi by his wrist and dragged him towards their bedroom. With a seductive smirk he turned back towards Ana after he shoved the surprised Daichi through the door.

“You’re coming or not?”


	9. Chapter 9

“Aaaah…!”

Suga let out a bone-melting moan, writhing under his boyfriend’s touch, propped onto his elbows, butt high in the air, face turned away from Daichi who was pushing his finger deep, deep into Suga’s ass, watching the smaller one like he was the most delicious dessert he had ever seen. He was kneeling behind Suga, absentmindedly pumping his own cock while his fingers darted in and out of Suga, quietly growling from deep down his throat himself with pleasure.

“Does this feel good, Suga-san?”, a female voice asked, voice breathy and thick with arousal, remembering Daichi once again that they had decided to share their bedroom a second time.

“Y-yeah”, Suga stuttered, cheeks red and fingers clenched into the loose bedsheets. “So… good…!”

“Keep talking”, Daichi demanded with a stern voice, not from Suga but from Ana, who showed him a saucy smile, licking over her lips in anticipation.

“Oh, did you hear that, Suga-san?”, she asked, shifting at her knees which might already gone numb taken into consideration that she was sitting like this for half an hour without much movements. “Your lover wants me to continue talking.”

Suga lifted his chin so he was able to see into her eyes when he realized the girl was smiling deviously.

“And so I do”, she said, cupping up her jaw with her hand, elbow propped onto the sheet right before Suga’s sweaty face. “You two know I was aware of your poor attempts to flirt with me?”

Suga’s body clenched so hard Daichi had to yank his fingers out of his boyfriend’s ass, both eyeing the girl who was giving them a smug smile.

“I’m not stupid”, she continued, staring at Daichi for a moment who gave her a questioning look but concentrated upon his writhing boyfriend a second later, pushing his fingers even deeper into his tight, warm hole, making Suga moan and shudder in excitement. “Not that I hadn’t liked to be in the middle of your attention, but… I knew from the beginning what I wanted, and I was certain, riling both of you up against each other would eventually lead to… you know.” She gesticulated towards the point where Daichi’s finger vanished inside Suga’s body before crossed her arms below her chin, watching Suga while he was slowly coming apart.

“This… is both mischievous and brilliant”, Daichi admitted, pumping his length with languid strokes while showing her his dark, wide eyes, filled with both desire and appreciation. “Sorry to say this but this really turns me on.”

Ana chuckled, a gesture that inappropriate that it made Suga want to speak out, were it not for Daichi to press another finger inside his smaller boyfriend, leaving him with almost no air to breathe.

“D-Daichi…”, Suga moaned his boyfriend’s name and pushed his hips downwards into the sweet, hot feeling Daichi lets him feel, right now deciding momentum and tempo on his own as Daichi was currently busy with stroking his own length while examining the girl in front of Suga.

“Mh…”, Ana cooed, leaning her head sideways to see behind Suga’s silvery hairline, “That feels so, so good, doesn’t it? Fucking yourself onto your lover’s fingers…”

Suga’s heart leapt against his chest, hearing these words out loud, realizing how vulnerable and open he was – and it felt so unbelievably good, being in the center of attention of two people who wanted nothing but to watch him come undone.

“Don’t you want more than that?”, Ana seductively continued, and Suga nodded hastily, as much as he was able to with his cheek pressed into the sheets.

“Yeah”, he murmured, hips twitching and wiggling, desperately searching for the satisfaction only Daichi was able to give him. The other didn’t waste a second, releasing his cock from his loose grasp and cautiously pulling his fingers out of Suga, leaving a painful emptiness inside him. When Daichi pulled Suga’s legs apart even more, spreading him wide open and making him release heavy swearwords into the sheets Daichi’s dark eyes almost sparkled with desire, desire to finally push his length inside the other one, searching for his own pleasure while being watched by another pair of curious eyes.

“Suga-san, you should see your boyfriend right now”, Ana hummed, licking her lips in anticipation when Daichi pushed the head of his cock inside the smaller one, eyes darting back and forth between the two without even blinking. “He’s amazing, really. He wants you so much, wants to fuck you until you won’t be able to say your name, Suga-san. You’re so beautiful, looking like this, do you know that?”

Suga wanted to say no, wanted to tell her that, no, he wasn’t beautiful, and he didn’t want to hear that, especially from her, because if she told him once again how beautiful he was he feared he would do something really, really stupid. He gave out an almost feral groan when Daichi’s cock sunk into his tightness, slow but steady, creating a sensation so painful and yet so pleasurable that it made Suga’s head spin and back ache in delight.

“Good, Suga-san, you’re so good, taking Daichi’s cock like this”, Ana said, tantalizing, persuasive, straight into every last nook and cranny of Suga’s brain, “So good, so tough, really. You’re amazing, you know?”

“Oh god”, Suga hummed, not able to perform a full sentence, feeling Daichi’s cock inside him full-length, feeling so good, so perfect. “Move, Daichi, p-please…!”

“So keen today”, Daichi pressed out, sweat pooling down from his hairline onto his forehead, pressing his fingertips inside Suga’s pale, soft flesh above his hips. Suga wasn’t able to tell want and need apart, anymore.

“C-can I…?”, he began, but wasn’t able to finish his sentence when Daichi slowly, agonizingly slow pulled out of Suga, making the other one moan in please before pushing his cock back in, leaving another chance for Suga to tell what he wanted to say. Ana watched him with a slight, but nearly noticeable frown upon her forehead.

“Can I… touch you?”, Suga finally blurted out, and he could see Ana’s composure flicker for a second, biting her lips absentmindedly. Suga could feel his boyfriend’s eyes at his back, and Ana’s look, pupils blown wide and wanton but indecisive, not knowing if she would herself allow to play her part to this extend.

“Okay”, she finally replied, uncertainty swinging along her words. Daichi stopped his movements to give Suga the chance to lift himself up a bit, trembling hand searching for hers, slowly wrapping his shivering fingers around her wrist and pulling her hand closer. Ana’s mouth gaped open when she realized what Suga wanted to do. Slowly, cautiously he guided her hand to lay upon his cheek, caressing his skin before he guided it towards his mouth, wet lips brushing over the tips of her fingers. Ana quickly glanced towards Daichi, whose deep dark eyes were fascinated by the sight beforehand, shallow thrusts into his boyfriend accompanied by deep throaty groans. The moment Ana looked back to what Suga did with her hand she let out a faint whimper, clearly audible for both boys to hear. With determination Suga pushed the tips of her middle- and index finger in between his lips, sucking at the salty skin with tender vigor, forcing her to slip even more inside the wet cavern while Ana watched Suga in fascination. The wet, squishy sound of Ana’s fingers gliding over Suga’s tongue was soon followed by the slapping of skin onto skin, and each time Daichi thrusted deep inside Suga the smaller one pressed Ana’s fingers inside his mouth, slick and coated with spit, tongue brushing around her fingertips like his life depended on it.

“Does it feel good?”, Ana asked, leaning down towards Suga until they were only inches apart, “Being filled like this from both sides?”

Suga nodded, tears knocking behind his eyes when Daichi’s thrusts became more forcefully, faster, then he adjusted his angle a bit and Suga almost choked himself on Ana’s finger. With a surprised huff she was about to withdraw her hand, but Suga held her wrist tight, not letting her go even when he was struggling hard with his breath. Suga let out a groan when Daichi thrusted repeatedly against his sweet spot, sluggish and arrhythmical, faster, slower, heavier, and shallow, until the older one was pushed over the edge, pressing himself as deep into Suga as possible, skin flush against skin, the head of his cock hitting against Suga’s prostate until Suga’s orgasm overwhelmed him like a wave. The moment he moaned and reared his back up he let Ana’s fingers fall out of his mouth, looking upwards with clenched eyes. His mind, occupied with the waves of satisfaction hitting him like a tsunami wasn’t able to form coherent thoughts when he did what neither of them had anticipated; with a quick move he propped himself upon his elbows, pulling the gasping girl towards him and kissed her like he was starving, tongue darting into her mouth and coaxing her tongue until his orgasm came to its end. He felt Daichi flop down behind him, soft cock slipping out of Suga’s ass with a wet noise, spreading the slick evidence of their lovemaking onto the bedsheets. This was the moment Suga was finally aware what he was doing. When the girl drew her face away from the silver-haired boy her face was burning red.

“W-what…?”, she stuttered, precariously watching the boy who had just kissed her like he had turned into an alien right before her eyes. She glanced towards Daichi, sure that the older one would toss her or his boyfriend out of the bedroom in jealousy, but everything Daichi was able to show was consensual satisfaction, not even the slightest irritated as to why his boyfriend of years had decided to kiss the girl they were supposed to only have a superficial relationship with.

“A-ana…!”, Suga muttered apologetically, panting like mad while he tried to lift himself up, shuddering legs eventually giving in. “I – I didn’t want to –“

“No, don’t.”, Ana intervened, irritation written in her face, absentmindedly swiping the wet evidence of their lovemaking off on the sheets. “I gotta go.”

“Wait!”, Suga blurted out, turning around to see his lover’s face when the girl stood up, legs trembling and hands shivering, licking her lips vigorously.

“Sorry Suga-san”, she stammered, giving a quick, appreciative glance towards Daichi whose mind still seemed to be somewhere else, then she ran out of their bedroom, out of their apartment and out of their sight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ﾍ(･_|
> 
> Tell me what you think!
> 
> If anyone wants to see my poor drawing abilities, then go see my tumblr, I drew [Suga-san](https://ira158.tumblr.com/post/161940300338/5-min-drabble-sugas-such-a-sweety%20/) a while ago ☆～（ゝ。∂）


	10. Chapter 10

“Fuck!”

For the umpteenth time Suga cursed into his coffee, bathrobe wrapped loosely around his pale body, eyes drawn into a frown.

“Fuck, Daichi”, he repeated, shaking his head, “I fucked it up so bad.”

“Hey hey”, Daichi comforted his boyfriend, “Honey, there’s nothing you –“

“Nothing?” Suga shot Daichi an angry glance. “I fucking kissed her! I _kissed_ her!”, he repeated with high-pitched voice, scrubbing his hands through his face in an almost violent manor. “There’s no way she will ever agree to do this again.”

“Well, do you… want her to?”, Daichi asked, cautiously, slowly sinking down onto the chair next to Suga who gave him a quizzical look.

“Of course”, he stated the obvious, feeling a bit bad right after that. “Sorry, I… I didn’t want to give you the feeling you’re not enough for me.”

“I never thought so”, Daichi replied with a gentle smile, “Koushi, I think it’s great that you’re able to admit it, really. That’s a long way you went there…!

Suga knew very well what Daichi meant. _To overcome his persistent insecurities._

“Daichi, why… why are you even asking? I thought you wanted her to be with us more than me, actually.”

“I can’t tell if I want it more”, Daichi replied, “but seeing your symbiosis, hearing her talk like this to you… Koushi, believe me, as much as you turn me on seeing you overcome your insecurities and finally letting loose lets me want you so, so much more. Believe me, I was trying to let you feel that way for so long…!”

“I’m… letting loose…?” Suga gave his lover an irritated look. Daichi nodded.

“She’d really hit the right buttons in there”, Daichi remarked then with a smile, tipping gently at Suga’s forehead with his index finger.

“That doesn’t change the current situation”, Suga replied, cupping his coffee cup with both hands, sighing. “I bet she wouldn’t even talk to me.”

Daichi looked at Suga, sunken in thoughts. “I wonder why.”

“What?” Suga showed Daichi an irritated look. “Because I kissed her? You don’t simply kiss someone while –“

“No, I don’t mean that”, Daichi intervened, mumbling, “I mean, why would she escape head over heels because of a simple kiss. See, she watched us doing way filthier things, and she had no problem with you sticking her fingers in your mouth…”

“Because kissing is way more romantic? To couple-ish?”

Daichi looked at Suga, eyes narrowed, hand propped under his chin. “Exactly. So maybe someone had hurt her so much that she eventually gave up on true love?”

“Daichi”, Suga said with a frown, “This is not a Cecilia Ahern-novel you’re in, this is real life, and in real life women can and _want_ to tell love and sex apart. They don’t _decide_ to give up on love cause of bad experiences just to be rescued by the rich, charismatic millionaire.”

Suga shot Daichi a devastating glare, and Daichi sank into his chair, so much things in mind that Suga was almost able to hear his gears grind.

“But I wonder if…”

 

* * *

 

 

Ana should have known that this whole thing would not end well.

_Fuck_ it she should have known it!

Sure, running away without leaving an explanation sure wasn’t the best way to end this shipwreck, but what was she supposed to do?

This – was – a – solely – superficial – thing.

She nibbled at the back end of her pen, sunken in thoughts while the professor talked about something Ana only partly caught. She did not dare to let her eyes wander sideways, where Sugawara would eventually sit, two rows behind Ana. What was he doing right now? Was he looking at her? Did he fiddle with the skin next to his fingernails to keep his hands busy while there was nothing to note at the moment? Did he brush his soft, silverish hair out of his face, back behind his ears? Did he lick his lips? _His soft, slightly pink, full lips…_ Ana had to shake herself out of this train of thoughts, was about to groan in annoyance when she remembered that she was still sitting inside a lecture hall full of people. Her stubbornness decided to concentrate back upon the task ahead, but her desire to look at the boy was overwhelming her a moment later. Slowly, without looking too obvious she turned her head slightly, red hair tucked away behind her ear. There he was, jaw propped onto his palm, either listening highly concentrated to what the prof had to say or not concentrating at all, sunken into thoughts – or maybe just half asleep. Ana’s gaze fell onto his pinkish, slightly puffed lips again, lips that had kissed her with such an earnest fervor that she was not able to pry herself away, even if she wanted to. She felt a sharp pain inside her chest, seeing Suga like this, the two of them separated by a few rows of tables and chairs, but connected in such an intense, special kind of way that it made her heart flutter. This feeling was odd, completely new, and it made her uneasy the same amount it made her… proud? An unconscious smirk crawled on her lips, thinking about how she wanted to tell each and everyone in this room and beyond that she had seen Suga naked, had seen him getting devoured, and even if he was at the receiving end he had pulled all the strings in their bedroom, both Ana’s and Daichi’s.

Ana wondered. Did Suga know what kind of influence he had over the people around him? How they were watching him? How the poor girls drooled when he was walking by, graceful but imperturbable, how the guy’s heads turned, intensely questioning their sexual orientation? And she was allowed to watch this gorgeous figure come undone, she had been allowed to share their bedroom, shared both boy’s desires - and now she was declining everything?

Ana began to wonder if her decision to run away really was the right thing to do.

The loud toll of their college’s bell tore Ana out of her never ending train of thoughts, but much to her dismay it was the same for Suga. The same instance Ana was about to turn away their eyes locked for a tiny moment, leaving both of them blushing when they were able to eventually turn away.

_There’s no way I will ever talk to him again._

 

* * *

 

 

Daichi purposefully hid behind a white marble column, not quite visible from the lecture hall’s doors. As much as Suga liked to be visited by his Adonis of a boyfriend, Daichi wasn’t here for him – not directly, that it. He didn’t want Suga to see him, not today.

The prior night Daichi had logged in into Suga’s mail-account in search for his class schedule to figure out where their shared lessons would take place.

If Suga wasn’t willing to talk, then Daichi would. He was Suga’s pillar of strength, his rock in the wavy ocean, and if Suga wasn’t able to word his longings then Daichi would help him a bit on the way.

 

* * *

 

 

Ana side-eyed Suga, who tried to get out of the room as soon as the lesson was over. Not that she wanted to talk to him. Admire him, maybe, swooning over him, yeah. But not talking, definitely, never ever talking to him again.

She got out of the room as one of the last, with only a few people left standing in the dim hallway of the university’s main building. She was in the middle of stuffing her huge folder inside her crammed bag when her gaze fell onto a man that made her blush in an instant, even more that she had when Suga had looked at her.

“Hey”, Daichi said, hands tucked in his back pockets casually. He reminded Ana of some kind of farm boy, he was only missing the overalls and the straw between his lips, and imagining this Ana had to deter herself from popping a smile. She wanted to walk away, wanted to ignore Daichi and his firm figure, his muscular chest and arms that were apparently shaped straight out of steel, wanted to forget his dark brown puppy eyes and his short, soft-looking hair, wanted to forget his persuading, naked body and the expression he makes when he’s in pleasure. Ana felt an unpleasant shiver running down her spine when she remembered the look he gave her when he told her to continue riling Suga up. The look he gave her when he sunk his dick into his boyfriend’s ass, full of desire and lust, and unending satisfaction.

“Hey”, she replied, willpower again betrayed by both her speech and motion center. “I think you just missed Suga-san.”

“No”, Daichi retorted, as firm as an oak but voice soft like butter. “I wanted to talk to you. Mind if we go for a walk, a bit?”

Ana was torn, torn like a tree getting struck by lightning.

“I don’t know if we have anything to talk about”, she said, trying to remain stern but the treble in her voice betrayed her.

“Then let me just ask you a question.” Daichi gave Ana a small smile, and the utter handsomeness he radiated left Ana almost limp. “When Kou – Suga-san hadn’t kissed you, would you agree to visit us another time?”

Ana nodded, guessing what Daichi might be getting at.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“So, what’s so bad about a kiss?” Daichi’s face remained calm, genuine, and Ana accepted that she at least owed him an explanation. She sighed, defeated, letting some of her defensive attire loose.

“A kiss is something you do when you have feelings”, Ana tried to explain, awkwardly but purposefully, “I just wanted to watch, nothing less, nothing more. Kissing… y-you kiss someone you like, not someone you don’t really know. And for sure you don’t kiss when your partner’s in – err, t-the same room, I mean…” She nervously brushed her hand over her neck, while Daichi shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

“So what if Suga likes you?”, Daichi probed, much to Ana’s surprise. “Does this change something?”

“I should ask you this”, Ana retorted, and Daichi showed her an even brighter smile.

“If you’re talking about me being jealous, then I’m clearly not”, Daichi replied, and Ana feared he could almost hear her heart pounding against her chest.

“I don’t understand you”, Ana replied, out of arguments, irritated and confused, and a bit annoyed because of Daichi’s ongoing questioning. “Why wouldn’t you be jealous when your lover kisses someone else?”

Daichi sighed, and Ana lifted an eyebrow.

“Is this really such a huge topic for you?”, he said, also a tad annoyed, pinching his nose with his fingertips, and Ana nodded, now raising him another eyebrow. “Well, time to do something about it, then.”

Before Ana could even move a toe Daichi approached her, one hand darting towards her cheek, the other one caging her waist when he pressed a kiss upon her lips, softly, almost chaste, but demanding nonetheless, and after what seemed to be an eternity he leaned back a bit to be able to look her in the eyes. “Now Koushi and I are even. You’re satisfied now?”

Ana, red as a fire extinguisher, eyed the hallway where a few stray pairs of eyes watched the odd couple (Not that she disapproved, being kissed by someone like Daichi felt like a jackpot concerning the gossip factory). For Daichi’s sake she didn’t want to make a fuss and remained still in his arms – not as if her legs, wobbly and weak would obey her, anyway.

“That just proves you both are more woman than I am”, Ana murmured with a smirk, thinking about how interchanged their roles were. “I thought if someone’s not able to tell feelings and sex apart that would clearly be me.”

Daichi showed her a gentle smirk.

“I guess I’ve got a soft side after being with Koushi for so long”, he remarked, thinking about how he wasn’t even able to tell his significant other that he loved him prior to their one-year-anniversary.  

“Can you – uhm, please…?” Ana gesticulated downwards, where Daichi still held her tight in his arms, and with a quick glance around the scattered spectators he let go of her waist, slowly retracting his hands from her slim, shaking body. “That still doesn’t change anything.”

“But why not?”, Daichi let out, more irritated than he wanted it to be, “Why the hell won’t you at least try it?”

“Why the hell do you even care?”, Ana mimicked the taller boy, clearly annoyed, once again, and the silent spectators, willing not to witness a couple’s silly rant, disappeared out of the hallway within seconds. “This is nothing I should explain to someone like you.”

“Someone like me?”, Daichi retorted sharply with a deep voice, catching Ana on the hop, and the girl flinched.

“Someone in a healthy relationship”, Ana answered, trying to backpedal when she noticed Daichi’s stern glance. “I’m sick of relationships that’ll get me nowhere.”

Daichi’s features relaxed visibly.

“I didn’t want to be nosy”, he said, showing her an excusing look, “Listen, no one talks about a relationship at this point, but maybe… if you want to talk about it, there’s a street festival not far from our home this weekend, if you want to spend some time with us, and… just talk?”

Ana didn’t answer for a whole ten seconds, then she sighed, loudly.

“…Fine. But you guys buy me some cotton candy.” Ana showed Daichi a pout, but he could see a smirk crawling into her face before she walked past him, briefly waving him goodbye, leaving the college’s main building.


End file.
